villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tango
Tango was a Marvel comics super-villain and enemy of the Avengers, he was primarily a terrorist but had enhanced himself via advanced cybernetics so as to be an even bigger threat. History The man known as Tango was a fanatical leader of a terrorist group from an unknown Middle Eastern country and came to the USA in order to carry out various attacks there. Tango, who was needing funding for his group, was approached by Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, and was given a powerful suit of armor so that he could break into the vault belonging to the AAFES that contained a quarter of a billion dollars. The Kingpin told him that there was a bomb implanted inside the armor and that if he double-crossed him, it would detonate. Unafraid to die, he agreed to assault the complex that held the money as his terrorist groups needed funding and the Kingpin promised to funnel some of the proceeds to various places anonymously. Tango successfully stormed the military complex alongside 50 or 60 of his own men but as he began to break into the vault, he ran into trouble with its locking mechanism. It was a double lock system that required both an electronic code, which was bypassed successfully, and a manual lock that caused problems. Tango started to burn his way through the vault door using his wrist mounted disruptors when the Avengers Captain America and Luke Cage approached in a Quinjet. He shot the aircraft down and instructed his men to deal with Captain America and Luke Cage before returning to the locked vault and continued to blast away at it. Meanwhile, Iron Man tracked the electronic signal Tango was secretly sending to the Kingpin to steal the money from the AAFES computer banking system. Finally breaking through the vault, Tango entered it but was shocked to learn that it was completely empty. Knowing he had been double-crossed by the Kingpin, he began to make his escape but was confronted by Captain America and Luke Cage. Tango lifted his hands upward to aim his blasts at the two heroes but the wrist weapons ceased to function. He was quickly defeated, stripped of his armor and placed under arrest by SHIELD agents Tango lets one loose He was later taken to a holding cell and started to rant and rave about one day returning and laying waste to the country to Nick Fury and objected to sharing his space with an American prisoner who was already inside. He said that he has rights as political prisoner but Fury told him that he was just a bank robber and to watch out not to make his cellmate angry. As Nick Fury left, he began to rant once again threatening the American who was locked up with him. Moments later, the jail seemingly exploded and Nick Fury asked one of his SHIELD agents if anyone felt like saving a bigmouthed bank robber from an angry Hulk. Abilities Tango wore a suit of powered armor that gave him enhanced strength and endurance, and provided an undefined amount of protection from attacks. He was able to withstand small arms fire and rounds from heavy assault weapons. His armor had wrist mounted pulse energy disruptors that fired powerful blasts of energy. This was also able to disrupt electronic devices and render them useless. He had what appeared to be a cybernetic implant covering his left eye but the function was unknown. The suit contained a failsafe device that would detonate at the Kingpin's command if Tango double-crossed him. The suit also contained an electronic device that enabled the Kingpin to redirect electronic data to his computers so he could then convert that information for his own personal use. He was able to transfer electronically all the money from the AAFES vault. In addition, Tango was in control of his own terrorist group consisting of at least 50 or so presumably fanatical henchmen intent on spreading Tango's goal across the USA. Category:Avengers Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Fanatics